


The Witching Hour

by Mouseferatu



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseferatu/pseuds/Mouseferatu
Summary: Cute, sleepy Yeonbin.





	The Witching Hour

“Hey, Soobin? Are you awake?”

The younger shifted, rubbing his eyes. What’s wrong?” he whispered, voice still cloaked with sleep.

Yeonjun resisted the urge to poke his squishy cheeks, just barely. “What time is it?” he asked quietly.

Soobin sighed and checked his phone, “it’s three in the morning.”

A smirk bloomed on Yeonjun’s face. “It’s the witching hour. Do you know what that means?”

Soobin gazed at him silently, eyebrows furrowed.

Yeonjun leaned in and placed a light kiss on his nose.

“I’m under your spell,” he giggled.

The younger laughed dreamily and threw the blanket over their heads. “As long as you’re under this blanket with me, then my magic is working.”

The elder nuzzled into his embrace. “Let's sleep in tomorrow.“

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt ficlet requested by @jisungsjheekies on twt
> 
> Prompt: “It’s three in the morning.”


End file.
